


Thank You

by lovelymxloki (thegirlyoudontwanttomeet)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlyoudontwanttomeet/pseuds/lovelymxloki





	Thank You

Hair as red as the fire that burns, and eyes as green as poison. Her fingers dance over the table like a girl at recital, but her wrists are clamped down by metal like ice.

He sees all of this in a glance, and keeps his sapphire gaze on her jade. "Are you ever going to answer me?"

Silence.

Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps she is deaf as him and mute as a corpse, and he should have let her die. Perhaps she is nothing.

These thoughts are only a moment, broken by the opening of her dry, cracked lips.

"Menya zovut Natal'ya."

My name is Natalia.

He smiles. "All right, then, Natalia, that's all I need to know for now." He pushes back his chair and stands, and she watches, unable to do the same. "I'll get some coffee, some food for you, and then I'll be back, got it?" He leans close, then, hand in her shoulder and voice in her ear. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let any of them hurt you either." He straightens and goes to the door, joviality returning. "I hope you like turkey sandwiches."

He is gone. Her fingers dance once more, like children, like spiders. Her hair burns brighter than ever. Her eyes sting like snakes' fangs.

Maybe she can trust him. Maybe she cannot. But she won't, and that is the still heart of the matter.

Despite that... Despite the fire and ice that rage within her and leave only the name Natal'ya...

"Spasibo," she whispers to emptiness.


End file.
